The Golden Bough
by VJulesv
Summary: AU: Magic exists, and Yumi begins to discover its wonders. A letter from Lillian Women's Academy of Magic marks the start of her journey. A name she cannot recall from her dream... with only the memory of blue eyes imprinted on her mind drawing her deep.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, a new fic. I was supposed to finish a chapter of another story but... I got distracted. Besides, after watching the live-action movie I just.. needed to write this out. It'll be a fun story, I think. As usual, disclaimer: Characters are not mine, belong to Sunrise, Konno Oyuki etc.

Made some changes to the start of this story – been thinking about it for a while!

* * *

><p><em>Graduation had come and gone. Her third year flew by so quickly that she barely grasped the sensation as she was, for that brief spark in time- Rosa Chinensis of the Yamayurikai.<em>

You think it's going to last forever, but it won't. The young, popular, lovable Rosa Chinensis, Yumi Fukuzawa. Now we step out of school, and into the bright, young future promised us. How can something so bright be so scary at the same time?

_Here she stood, with her friends. Tsutako at the camera, snapping away. Shimako, sharing a secret smile with Noriko as they stood slightly away from everyone. Yoshino challenging Nana to a game of 'who-could-spot-more-girls-in-tears'. The second year student went along gamely with her onee-sama's slightly eccentric game._

_Touko by her side, always. Yumi smiled as she embraced her last day in Lillian's Private Academy for Women. The full length of her school's name never failed to make her wonder. As she gazed at the girls around her, taking in the sight of her beloved school and the Rose Mansion in front of her, she felt the tell-tale signs of a bout of tears coming. Scrunching up her nose she tried to step away from feeling just so much._

_Of course, Touko was the first to notice. The girl nudged Yumi, whispering, "Onee-sama, shall we go into the Rose Mansion? Nana, Noriko and I spent so much time preparing, Onee-sama, so if you…"_

"_Sure, Touko."_

_As Yumi and Touko stepped into the cool dimness of the Mansion's first floor, the others followed suit not long after. Over the past year, Yumi had matured into the leader of the Yamayurikai. A stable leader with lots of heart and zest. That was Yumi-san for you._

_And then there was Sachiko. Blue eyes, looking piercingly at her, with such intensity and heat that Yumi…_

_... _Yumi woke up. She rubbed her eyes, the wisps of the dream clinging to the edges of her mind. Some nostalgic feeling about being a leader among her peers, a familiarity with people she'd never met, but knew that they were her _friends_, and the only image she could recall was that of a beautiful lady with oh-so-blue eyes. And as the seconds slipped by, only the memory of her blue eyes remained, the rest of her face fading away. Yumi sighed. Once again she was left grasping to remember more of the dream... and yet she never could. Even though she'd been dreaming the same dream for the past three months, waking up with the gaze of the blue-eyed lady seared into her mind. Always her name escaped her, being just on the tip of her tongue.

The following night, Yumi did not dream the same dream. In fact, she did not dream at all.

When she woke up, she found a letter, addressed to her- "_Yumi Fukuzawa" _written in a flowing script with dark green ink. It was sealed with dark red wax and the a familiar crest. Yumi sat up hurriedly and touched the letter cautiously.

"_My invite! Oh, I was so worried that I wouldn't receive one!" _It was the invitation letter to the Lillian Women's Academy of Magic.

Grinning, Yumi picked up the letter and left her room. She knew the rest of her family was awake and already waiting for her. They always made it a point to breakfast together on the weekends. Entering the dining room, Yumi greeted her family.

"Someone's finally received her letter!" She waved the envelope at them cheerily.

Her parents looked up from the papers. "Yumi, congratulations! Your brother's received his letter for Hanandera too. Ah, it will be so quiet with the both of you away in boarding school." Her father looked slightly put out.

Yumi bit her lip. "Ah, Father, we'll be home for summer! You won't miss us a bit!"

Her father nodded. His face grew serious. "There's something I have to tell the both of you, Yumi, Yuuki." Her mother poured some milk for her and placed a plate of warm pancakes at her usual seat. Yumi sat down. Mother looked serious- which was pretty unusual. Her mother sat down, the four of them were now sitting in a circle. Her father held her mother's hand in reassurance. Yet the silence in the room remained. Yumi could hear the clock's second hand ticking away. It seemed so loud and it was getting unbearable.

Yuuki broke the silence. "What's wrong? It is expected, isn't it? All magical children who meet the requirements of Lillian and Hanandera will be invited to join the schools. The exams were tough, but you don't have to worry. If Yumi and I passed, then we will do fine in school."

Her mother sighed. "Yuuki, you are correct."

Yumi broke in. "Then, what's wrong? Is it because we're from a small school in the mountains? I know we haven't met many other magical children of the sort that go to Lillian and Hanandera because we aren't from families as prestigious and rich as theirs…" Her voice trailed off. She felt small.

"One's magical ability isn't dependent on the families we come from. You must always remember this." Said her father.

He continued. "I just want the both of you to be careful with who you befriend. When the time comes you will understand why."

She looked at her letter. Ran her fingers down the edge. Felt an answering shiver of a familiar sensation. Something like what she'd felt in her dreams.

Her mother said, "We would prefer you both stay with us in the safety of these mountains – didn't your friend Yuuichi become Old Man Sato's apprentice last week? There are other ways to learn magic. But we can shelter you no longer now that you are sixteen and have received your Lillian and Hanandera invites. This decision is yours to make."

"I want to go." Yumi said. She toyed with the envelope, and finally broke the seal, pulling out the thick piece of parchment in it.

"Follow your heart." Her mother smiled at her. "We'll be fine here up in the mountains."

"I…" Yumi sighed. When she touched the envelope she had, for a brief moment, felt the same familiar feeling of her dreams. "I would like to go. And if Yuuki is with me, it'll be okay. Right?"

Her father leaned forward. "If Yuuki chooses to go. But even if he doesn't, if you choose to go, we'll be fine with it. When I first met your mother she said her time at school was one of the best experiences of her life."

Yuuki swallowed the mouthful of pancake he'd been eating. "Of course I'll go, Yumi. It'll be great."

"Okay then." Yumi ran her fingers down the words in the letter.

"_We'll like to welcome you to the Lillian Women's Academy of Magic. If you choose to accept, these are the arrangements to make. Your school supplies…"_

Yuuki grinned. "The Hanandera Academy of Magicis only down the road from yours_._ We won't be too far apart."

"All right then. We'll get your school supplies tomorrow. There's a place in the middle of Shibuya that will have all of it. We've never brought the both of you, but it's about time."

Their father resumed reading the papers. Saturday morning returned to its usual routine of a typical family breakfast.

Yet Yumi felt a growing excitement within her. Her eyes kept returning to the letter next to her.

_Blue eyes_, her mind helpfully supplied. Yumi felt her face warming up.

_Blue eyes. _She groaned and tried to think of other things.

_Blue eyes._

* * *

><p>Oh ho ho ho. Can you guess where this is going? ;) Now, this magical academy is going to be something like Hogwarts. But you know, in Japan, so there's actually no crossover with Harry Potter. Well, more in the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Good to see some readers like the idea of this story. :)

* * *

><p><strong>-I-<strong>

A young lady with long, flowing midnight blue hair stood in front on her family's fireplace. Next to her, the butler pinched some greyish powder and threw it into the blazing fire, which then turned into flickering flames of green. He stepped back, and bowed respectfully to the beautiful youth. "May you have a fine trip, Ogasawara-sama."

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, Ogasawara Sachiko stepped into the flames and said in a clear, cool voice, "_Kogane no Ebisu_". Within moments she appeared in a carpeted room, stepping out of the red-brick fireplace with a confident step. She exited the room, and into the street. "I'll just have to get a new set of robes, and then I can get back home." Sachiko reassured herself. Breathing in deeply, Sachiko smoothened non-existent wrinkles in her kimono. She looked the very picture of confidence and poise.

People passing by paused, admiring her beauty in the dark-red kimono, with a repeating pattern of the flower _Rosa Chinensis_. Sachiko kept her eyes looking forward, making a beeline for the tailor's shop. She hated crowds, but she wanted to come in person to the tailor's. Somehow, when she woke up in the morning, she felt the need to do so. Her mother chalked it up to one of her daughter's little whims and gaily offered to come. Sachiko declined. She needn't draw more attention to herself- and she knew, if her mother came, her father would request bodyguards accompany them. And that _just wouldn't do_.

**-II-**

A couple of blocks away from Sachiko's destination, Yumi held her brother's hand as they stepped through the shimmering wall. Right in the middle of Shibuya. The family of four disappeared into the grey concrete, and the passerby did not notice. It was a busy street, however, so they might be forgiven for not seeing such strangeness occurring.

As she stepped into the street through the wall, Yumi gasped. An entire world had been hidden behind a concrete wall? They didn't have such things up in the mountains. Amazing. Grinning, Yumi let go of Yuuki's hand and skipped ahead. Her parents followed behind the two siblings. There was a sense of wonder in her eyes.

"Yumi, Yuuki, we'll have to head to_ Gringotts Ginko_ first for some money. "

After walking for some time, pass bustling shops selling items Yumi had only seen in storybooks, they now stood in front of the wizarding bank. It was built in the style of early Meiji architecture, with white bricks and smooth stone. _Gringotts Ginko _was an imposing and beautiful building, standing out from the other buildings around it. Yumi's parents urged them along. "We've got quite a few stops to make, so come along now." Inside the bank, there were goblins at the counters, working quietly and efficiently. Her father approached a goblin at the nearest counter. He appeared at home in this world. Yumi had never seen her father carry himself in the manner he was. It was like he wasn't one of the mountain folk.

"Vault Nine please." Said her father.

The goblin looked up. "Identification please. Your wand, preferably."

Her father frowned, but made no protest. He stretched out his right hand. "This should suffice."

The goblin peered at the old gold ring on his hand and hurriedly got up. "Right this way, sir."

The rest of the family waited in the bank's lobby. Yuuki looked around the bank. He whispered to his sister. "Remember the tale of the Goblin of Adachigahara?"

"Eeeh? The goblin who ate travellers in the province of Mutsu? You mean…? The goblin ate human flesh and-" Yumi's eyes widened. "Do you think those goblins in the bank-?"

Their mother turned around and shushed them. "Of course not, Yumi. A treaty was signed in 1206 between goblins and humans. They don't do such things nowadays. And if they do, we have the _Gokenin_ who make sure those who break any existing treaties are brought to justice." At Yumi's and Yuuki's blank stares, she added, "They're like the law enforcers of the wizarding world. We don't have any in our village because it's so isolated."

A few more minutes passed and their father appeared. "Well, perhaps we'll get your new wands now, and then your books and uniforms." He looked like he knew the shopping district very well, instead of like a tourist. There were a few families standing around, looking lost. They were spending much time looking at their maps.

Yumi took a better look around. She started noticing how differently they were dressed from the rest of the people. In fact, her family looked like those tourist-looking ones, except for the lack of map-gazing. Up in the mountains, they wore everyday clothing. Simple cotton, and on special occasions (which were few and far in between), silk. Most people in the streets were dressed in expensive kimonos- men, women and children. Yumi frowned. "Will we have to wear the _kimono _every day?" She wasn't used to wearing them, and wondered if any friends her age really wore such clothing anymore.

"Oh no, only for formal dinners. The everyday uniform of Lillian and Hanandera follows the Western style of dress." Yumi's mother attempted to reassure her daughter.

Yuuki was sharper than his sister when it came to their mother's explanations. He interrupted the conversation. "Please elaborate on this 'Western style of dress', Mother. You know, the Western wizards in storybooks wear _robes. _Long, flowing material, almost like a _dress_. Those Western wizards look like _bats._"

Their mother giggled lightly. "Oh, those are just over-exaggerated pictures! You both will look so cute in robes! Cheer up, everyone will be wearing the same black robes. And I hear the cut of the robes has been updated to the latest fashion in wizarding robes around the world. Hardly bat-like. You'll see."

Yuuki raised his eyebrows. He really looked like their father when he did that. "If you say so, Mother." Yumi twirled a lock of her hair. She left it down today, instead of her usual pigtails. "As long as the _robes _are comfy, I wouldn't mind."

"That's the spirit!" Their father grinned and placed his arms around both his children. He was their father again, no more the stern man in the bank. Their mother looked fondly on her two children. They were growing up so quickly. Yumi just turned sixteen and now she and Yuuki were off to explore the world of magic. _Ah, how time flies. _She looked at her watch.

"I will be at the tailor's. The queue might be growing and it'll be best if we make an appointment. Come once you have your new wands, okay?" With a smile, their mother left in the opposite direction. The three of them continued on the path towards a small shop in the corner.

They rang the bell at the wandmaker's shop. A middle-aged man appeared, dressed in the traditional garments of a priest. He looked surprised when he saw the family, and bowed slightly at their father. "Ah! Fukuzawa-sama. I- I am- well, pleasantly surprised! welcome! What brings you here today?"

Their father laughed. "What else, Shimazu-san? Wands for my daughter and son."

The wandmaker looked even more surprised. "Is that so, Fukuzawa-sama? I imagined you would not allow-"

Their father's face grew solemn. "Everyone should be given a choice, Shimazu-san. So now, perhaps you could measure them? Your family's wands are the best, my dear sir." Yumi looked at her father. For someone who claimed to have been up in the mountains all his life, he seemed to be known in the magical world at large. Or at least to Wandmaker Shimazu. And to the Bank.

"The girl first." The wandmaker beckoned. Yumi stepped forward uncertainly. "Stretch out your hand and call out for your wand."

"Eeh?" Yumi squeaked.

The wandmaker sighed. "Just focus and think of a wand. Call it to you."

Yumi closed her eyes tightly and did as he asked. The entire shop suddenly burst into a cacophony of rattling sticks. Then there was silence, and a wand flew into her outstretched hand, hovering near her fingertips. Yumi felt the warmth that the wand exuded. It was a familiar sensation, akin to that in her dreams. Warmth, reassurance- Yumi gently took the wand into her hands, cradling it. She ran her fingers down the light brown wood and felt an answering sensation, as though the wand was responding to her greeting.

The wandmaker seemed pleased as he described it to her. "The core is of unicorn hair- usually producing very consistent magic, although beware of mishandling your wand lest it become melancholic. Cherry tree wood, highly prized by students of _Mahoutokoro_. This wand and its owner carries a certain… prestige about them. I hope this wand has chosen well.."

Yumi looked up. "_Mahoutokoro_? Ah, but I am going to Lillian, not _Mahoutokoro_. I suppose my wand being of cherry tree wood doesn't matter then."

Wandmaker Shimazu giggled and turned to their father. "Fukuzawa-sama, your daughter certainly has a sense of humour." He turned to Yuuki and instructed him to do the same.

Yumi's father scratched the back of his head. He bent down and whispered to his daughter. "Yumi, _Mahoutokoro _is an old term referring to both Lillian and Hanandera. Unlike other countries who only have one school of magic, ours split into two schools during the Meiji restoration period. The name _Mahoutokoro _isn't widely used today."

Yumi nodded. She looked around and sat down on a nearby stool. Yuuki still had his hand outstretched, and the wands were making as great a din as before. Five minutes passed, then ten. She was beginning to wonder if Yuuki was going to take all day.

Finally, the wands stopped shaking in their boxes. A black, long wand flew into Yuuki's hands. Wandmaker Shimazu breathed out slowly. "Ebony, with the core of phoenix feather. These wands seek those who dare to be true to themselves, at the expense of being the 'non-conformist'. Perhaps, something like your personality?" Yuuki quirked his lips.

"Perhaps. Thank you, Shimazu-sama." Said Yuuki.

"My pleasure."

Their father thanked the wandmaker and made payment. All in all, they had spent nearly close to an hour in the shop. Their mother would be waiting by now, but thankfully, she was a patient woman. Yuuki tucked his wand into his trouser pocket. Yumi found no pockets in her dress, but didn't mind. She liked the feel of her wand in her hand. It felt so natural.

Their father quickly led them to the tailor's. Their mother was waiting patiently at the shopfront. She waved at them and burst into a satisfied smile. "Just in time! Come on, the tailor's almost done with his current customer. Husband dearest, I saw this lovely looking cauldron in the shop next door- shall we have a look? Yumi, Yuuki, meet us there when you're done, okay?" Yumi giggled. Her mother certainly seemed to have a lot of shops to visit today. Already in her hands was a couple of… Yumi did not know what they were, but probably some trinkets that had caught her mother's eye. Guess she didn't go directly to the tailor's after all.

The tailor's assistant ushered her into another room, away from her brother. The diminutive man grunted, "Wait here awhile, Sabaku-san will be done shortly." Yumi leaned against the wall, looking at Sabaku-san and his current customer. He was waving his wand, and a measuring tape was busy lengthening and shortening around the customer.

Yumi's eyes widened. A familiar feeling rushed through her. Sabaku-san was measuring the arm length of a young lady. She was tall, and her limbs were slender and her skin was fair, and held no blemish. She could be a model, right out of a fashion magazine. The girl was looking at the floor, her long, midnight blue hair brushing across her eyes. Yumi fidgeted. _It's ridiculous. I certainly wouldn't know who she is. You know, they say feelings of déjà-vu could be caused by the brain trying to create an imaginary bridge between-_

Feeling the gaze of someone in the room, Sachiko looked up. Her eyes caught the gaze of the young, brown-haired girl standing by the door. Sachiko stood up straighter, and tilted her head slightly to the left. Surprise briefly flitted across her face, before her usual mask of cool indifference quickly covered it. Yet her eyes remained on Yumi.

The tailor continued his measurements, busy with his recording of his customer's details.

Yumi stood transfixed by the beautiful, blue eyes gazing at her. She swallowed a gasp and took a step forward. _Surely, not the eyes from my dreams?_ She stopped herself from getting closer, a blush forming on her face due to her embarrassment. _Don't be an idiot, Yumi. This is a stranger, and you've obviously never met her before._

The tailor waved his wand, and the measuring tape flew back to his hand. "That'll be all, Ogasawara-sama. We'll send the new robes and uniform to your residence in the city."

The young lady broke her gaze away from Yumi. She nodded to the tailor, and stepped down from the short podium she'd been standing on. "Thank you, Sabaku-san."

Yumi's eyes followed the girl as she walked across the room towards the door next to Yumi. _Look away, look away, Yumi! She's going to think you're a crazy person, staring at her like that! _With great effort, Yumi tore her eyes away from the graceful figure and pretended to be interested in the wand in her hands instead. She held her breath as the girl walked past her and out the door, only breathing out after she had gone. The faint fragrance of the young lady's scent lingered in the air. _She's so beautiful, and her gaze draws me in… I- _Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Yumi introduced herself to the tailor, who started taking down her measurements. Her heartbeat resumed its usual rhythm. _Ogasawara-sama. That was her name. _Yumi swore not to forget.

**-III-**

Sachiko paused right before she stepped out into the streets again. The brown-haired girl with her large, brown eyes filled her thoughts. _What is her name? Who is she? _Sachiko frowned and gripped her purse tightly. _Sachiko, you need to get out of the house more often. Clearly, you don't know the girl and maybe it's just someone you've met at one of those family days the Ogasawara Group holds. Probably the daughter of some executive. Probably a first year, getting her first set of robes and uniform. Probably… Well, why should you care? … So what if I do? All I want to know is her name. All I have to do is to ask._

Sachiko passed her hand over her brow, and made to turn around, to enter the room again. _I could introduce myself to her. Something like, "Good morning, my name is Sachiko. May I know-"_

And then she stopped her thoughts from furthering the imaginary conversation. If she was alone, she would be chewing her lower lip. But Ogasawara Sachiko remembered she was out in public, and was careful not to show such behavior. _It doesn't matter. If she's a first year, and if fate deems it so, I'll see her again when the school term begins. If I don't, then… I won't know her name. She's just… a brown-haired girl, in a tailor's shop._

Sighing, the young maiden left the shop. School was starting again, and Sachiko looked forward to it more than she had when she first got her letter. Four years of formal magical education. One done, three more to go. Her first year was pretty interesting, as things went, but Sachiko felt like the coming one was going to be different. _Better. _She felt a smile forming on her face, before schooling her features to neutral once more as she made her way to the fireplace home.

Moments later, Sachiko was back in her home, away from the crowds. Occasionally, her thoughts would return to the girl in the tailor's shop. She fingered the silver rosary that lay between her breasts._I'm being silly. _Sachiko sighed and returned to reading her book on sewing. She wanted to learn how to sew, and since her family's servants seemed shocked at her request of being taught how to, she was determined to learn it by herself. _I could sew a pattern of something on a handkerchief, and give it to the girl as a present! I'll say, 'Hi, I saw you the other day at the tailor's shop and I-"_

Sachiko groaned. Clearly, her mind was addled by the fact that she had to enter the crowded streets of Ebisu today. Getting up quickly, she changed into her nightgown and decided to take an afternoon nap.

When she woke up, she could barely remember the face of the girl she met in the tailor's shop. She remembered those lovely, honest eyes, in the shade of the warmest browns… and try as she might, she couldn't recall the rest of the girl's features.

* * *

><p><em>Authors's note: There we go. What do you think? Leave a review if you'd like to! It's been some time since I wrote in the Marimite fandom- feedback is very welcome.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, now the magic begins (see what I did there? Haha!) Later on in this chapter you will meet a familiar exchange. Part of the conversation is taken directly from the novel version (translated by Baka Tsuki's translators) of Marimite. (Okay no more spoilers, please read on!)_

* * *

><p>-I-<p>

The weeks flew by and the dreams had stopped ever since the day she received her letter to Lillian. She longer dreamt that recurring dream of hers, and soon forgot that she'd ever dreamt blue eyes at all.

Before long, Yumi found herself at the gates of Lillian Women's Academy of Magic.

"Gokigenyou."

"Gokigenyou."

As she walked past the school gates she noticed the other students walking slowly and gracefully in their dark robes. Most of them were in groups of three and twos. Older girls, from the looks of it. All of them were going in the same direction, and Yumi followed.

She stepped into the Great Hall. Numerous voices rang throughout the cavernous hall.

She looked around nervously. Would she make any new friends here? Yesterday she said goodbye to Yuuichi and Aoi. Tears were shed, hugs exchanged.

"Yumi-san! Over here!" Shouted a friendly voice.

Yumi turned towards the voice. She smiled broadly and ran towards the waving girl, before catching herself and slowing herself down to a slow walk. _Ah! I know someone, after all. This girl, Tsutako-san, was her childhood friend._

"Gokigenyou, Tsutako-san. I am so relieved to see you," said Yumi.

"I am glad you remember my face, Yumi-san. It's been a good two years or so since I last visited my Grandma in your village. You're taller now, Yumi-san! And cuter!"

"Ah, Tsutako-san. You are.. um.." Yumi didn't quite know how to take the compliement.

"But I can still tell your feelings from your facial expressions." Tsutako-san giggled. "Come and meet the rest of us first years! You're the last to arrive!"

Yumi nodded and was soon mingling with the rest of her cohort. She was the last to arrive, because her parents had insisted on taking the Shinkansen and then the old trains into the district. And then trekked up the mountain, on which the prestigious Academy sat with her. On foot. They only said goodbye when the Academy's looming gates were in view. Yumi noticed the other girls arriving with their parents by _apparating. _"Pop". A girl appeared with her mother. "Pop." An another. They looked fresh, having avoided a long train journey and mountain trek. Yumi shook her head, being used to her parents peculiarities.

Yuuki was sent on his own to Hanandera. He had adamantly refused to have his parents accompany him. Yumi thought she should be more stubborn the next time.

-II-

Yumi sat with the rest of her cohort, right in the first few rows of the Great Hall. The hall was buzzing with chatter and laughter when a girl, about eighteen years of age took the stage. All fell silent.

"Mizuno Youko-sama. Rosa Chinensis." She heard whispered around her.

Youko-sama was a young, beautiful woman, radiating strong magical power. Dark, bobbed hair and sharp brown eyes. "Gokienyou, fellow sisters. Welcome back to Lillian Women's Academy of Magic. And to our first years, welcome to our family. Our Welcoming Ceremony will begin shortly. Please stand."

Everyone stood. And bowed low. For a great procession of mages were now entering the hall. Yumi took a peek at them. These were her teachers, powerful wizards and witches, respected and feared in their fields of magic. They had a fearsome aura about them. Yumi shivered slightly.

The sombre teachers stood facing the students. The Headmistress stepped forward. "Thank you, Rosa Chinensis."

Rosa Chinensis bowed low and rejoined her peers.

Everyone seated themselves once more. "Gokienyou, ladies of Lillian. To the second and third years, welcome back. To the first years, you are now young mages, accepted into one of the most prestigious magical institutions standing today. Remember this day, it is the beginning of your formal magical education…"

-III-

Yumi remembered her first day of school vaguely. That was three moons ago now. The only memory that stood clear in her memory was that of Ogasawara Sachiko playing the grand piano at the end of the Welcoming Ceremony. Everyone was singing the school song as she played. Yumi's gaze never left her. Long, skillful fingers creating music that filled the Great Hall. Her posture perfect, her long hair flowing smoothly down her straight back. Sachiko-sama, Yumi was to find out later in the day, was Lillian's darling.

She was distant, she hardly spoke to the first years… but all of them admired her. Coming from an old line of magic, her family name alone made people take notice. She had perfect grades, and the perfect lineage.

Yumi's father had reminded her just before she entered Lillian that family lineage was no indication of nobility or superiority or power, but it was easy to forget once she stepped into Lillian. Here, girls whispered to each other about who was from which family. People came up to you to introduce themselves if you were from a notable lineage. Yumi felt, at times, rather small, and insignificant. She made friends easily, and she supposed being the very opposite of a scion from a magical dynasty meant her friends were true.

Sachiko-sama lived in a different world to Yumi's. Apart from being the heir of the Most Noble Ogasawara Family, Sachiko-sama was Rosa Chinensis _en bouton_, petite soeur of Mizuno Youko-sama. And so, part of the powerful Yamayurikai, Lillian's student council.

Yumi would probably never ever meet her in person.

Yumi sighed, tossing and turning on her bed and hoping she wasn't keeping her roomates up. She shared the room with two others in her year. Tsutako-san and Mami-san. They had grown closer over the past few months. Yumi was settling in well.

"Ah, Yumi-san. Can't sleep? Thinking about Sachiko-sama again?" Tsutako teased from the bed next to her. Tsutako and Mami knew about her little crush on Sachiko.

"Eeeh, Tsutako-san! It's just hot, that's all." Yumi defended.

"Nothing a cooling charm can't fix. You tossing and turning is keeping me up." Said Tsutako.

"I'm going down to the Common Room then. Wanna come?" Yumi got out of bed, and threw on her robes.

"No thanks. Early Quidditch match tomorrow, and I want to get some good shots. The early bird gets the best seats!" Tsutako waved her goodnight.

-IV-

Down in the Common Room, Yumi made herself comfortable next to the window and reflected on her time in Lillian so far. She was only three moons into her first year, and yet felt like she'd learnt more about magic than she had in the past few years. Charms that did all sorts of useful things, healing spells that came in useful during Duelling classes… thinking about Duelling, Sachiko-sama was said to be an accomplished dueller. Not that she'd seen, but it was rumoured so.

Yumi shook her head. She really tried to stop thinking about Sachiko-sama. Unattainable, beautiful.. Yumi smacked her forehead. "Stop it, Yumi!" She turned her thoughts towards her teachers.

The teachers of Lillian Women's Academy were mages, deep in their fields of magic, rarely involving themselves in their students' lives, other than to teach. The Headmistress oversaw the administration of the school but had little time to watch over the students on top of her other wizarding responsibilities. A mage as powerful as the Headmistress had numerous duties to see to.

Therefore beyond the classrooms, the students of Lillian disciplined and guided themselves through a centuries-old tradition of soeurs. Older students watched over the younger students. Many of them formed souer-bonds, taking on magical vows – the older student to guide the younger, and the younger student to support the older.

And above all of them – all six hundred students, the Yamayurikai led Lillian, spreading its protective wings over all. The Yamayurikai took their name from the fact that Lillian Women's Academy of Magic stood on one of the tallest mountains in the region. Translated directly, their name, Yamayurikai, meant Mountain Lily Council.

The Yamayurikai were led by the Roses – Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Gigantea and Rosa Foetida. The Roses had three velvet stripes on the sleeves of their black robes – red for Rosa Chinensis, white for Rosa Gigantea and yellow for Rosa Foetida.

Their petite soeurs, the _en boutons,_ had two velvet stripes of the same colour. And the _en-boutons' _petite soeurs had a single velvet stripe.

A complete Yamayurikai had nine members. Right now it had seven. Because Rosa Gigantea had taken a first-year – a first year! – Toudou Shimako as her petite soeur, making her the youngest Rosa Gigantea _en bouton _in the school's history.

And Rosa Chinensis _en bouton_, Sachiko-sama, had not taken a petite soeur when she should have, at least two moons ago.

As a result, there was now a group, about twenty or so girls who were following Sachiko-sama around, hoping to catch her eye. Yumi thought of them as stalkers. They could be rather scary, memorising Sachiko-sama's timetable and just being – well, obsessive.

Yumi would, embarrassedly, admit herself to be a fan of Sachiko-sama, but would never bring herself to the level of Sachiko-sama's stalkers. It didn't matter that Sachiko-sama didn't know who she was, Yumi was content to watch her from afar. Perhaps her childhood in the mountains, away from the intrigue of Wizarding society made her less ambitious than the rest… Yumi didn't mind.

Yumi didn't want to be a bother.

And there she was, thinking about Sachiko-sama again. Yumi groaned.

It was getting colder. She wished she'd brought her blanket down with her.

She started thinking about what she was wearing. _All student mages wore heavy, woollen black robes, it being always cold up on the Mountain. The lining of the robes were soft velvet, dyed in their House colours. Their hoods had silk linings in the same colours…_

_Green for Matsu (Pine) House. Purple for Fuji (Wisteria) House. Yellow for Kiku (Chrysanthemum) House. Red for Tsubaki (Camellia) House._

_Six hundred students. Five houses. A hundred and twenty students in each House. Each house had forty students in First Year, forty in Second Year, forty in Third Year…_

… Yumi nodded off to sleep.

Close to dawn, Yumi stirred. She opened her eyes groggily, and found herself next to the window, where she had fallen asleep. She had a warm blanket draped over her. The blanket smelled nice, and comforting. Yawning, Yumi briefly wondered how she had ended up under the blanket before falling back asleep.

For the first time in three moons, Yumi dreamt of blue eyes.

Mami-san woke her up just before the eight. "Yumi-san! I can't believe you fell asleep in the Common Room! Hurry up, Tsutako-san's saved us seats for the Wisteria-Chrysanthemum Quidditch match! Rosa Foetida _en bouton _is playing Seeker in this match. Bet she's going to catch the Snitch really quickly and win the match for Chrysanthemum in under an hour!"

The dream of blue eyes faded away.

-V-

They hurried down to the Quidditch pitch. The match was about to start. Yumi could see purple banners taking up nearly half the pitch, and the other half filled with yellow banners. Wisteria House in purple and Chrysanthemum House in yellow. She didn't quite know where to go, not seeing any green, representing Pine House around. "Ah, Mami-san, where is our House sitting?"

Mami pulled at her hand. "Wherever we like. But Tsutako-san's saved us the best seats. There!"

Yumi directed her eyes towards where Mami-san was pointing. "That is… really high up…"

"All the more to hurry!" said Mami.

Mami and Yumi tried walking as fast as possible to Tsutako. The air was filled with excitement, so eventually they broke out into a run, noticing that a few others were also jumping about in anticipation. _Ladylike behaviour is policed less today_, mused Yumi. Panting, Yumi reached Tsutako and plonked herself into the seat reserved for her.

"Thanks, Tsutako-san. Amazing view." Yumi cheered.

Tsutako grinned. "I'm all set up. My camera's ready to capture it all! Mami-san, you're reporting this match in the school's newsletter, right? Want some photos later?"

"Of couse, Tsutako-san. You're an ace photographer." Mami slapped Tsutako's back in thanks.

Yumi was grazing on her snack of takoyaki balls and was about to eat another mouthful when she heard a cold voice, distinct even among the general ruckus and festivities around her.

"Wait."

The voice had come from the row in front of her. Yumi looked away from watching the players warm up, put down her takoyaki snack bag, and promptly froze.

"Um… might you be speaking to me?" Yumi asked.

"You are not mistaken."

Yumi's mind begged her to say something more intelligent. She was standing directly in front of Yumi, and looking directly into Yumi's eyes. Yumi felt a blush taking over her face. She'd never been this close to her, why, she could see her blue irises. Blue irises with silver specks. So beautiful.

"Hold this."

She held out a yellow banner to Yumi, who took it from her automatically. Yumi's mind was on auto-pilot, entranced.

The older girl reached out towards her face. Yumi shut her eyes in panic – too close, too close.. she knew a blush was dusting her whole face now.

She felt a soft touch on her face. "_A handkerchief wiping my chin," her mind helpfully supplied._

The touch dissappeared. Yumi opened her eyes again.

"You had some takoyaki sauce on your chin."

"What?" Yumi mumbled.

"You should always be aware of your personal appearance. You are a Lillian mage, after all."

(… Second year, Pine House. Two red stripes on the sleeves of her black robes.)

Right in front of her was Rosa Chinensis _en bouton_, the one and only Sachiko-sama.

Yumi nodded in a daze.

Satisfied, Sachiko-sama took her yellow banner from Yumi's hand, turned around and sat down in the seat right in front of her.

Yumi looked down at her takoyaki snack. She was beyond embarassed. Her first meeting with Sachiko-sama, and she was being a tongue-tied first year with takoyaki sauce on her chin!

Beside her, Mami and Tsutako breathed out slowly. The idol of Lillian, who usually ignored everyone around her (other than her friends), singling out Yumi-san! Inwardly, they cheered for Yumi, knowing how their dear roomate had a crush on Sachiko-sama. Tsutako had secretly taken a photo of the occasion. It was a beautiful shot.

Yumi felt like running away, but the whistle blew and the match started. She tried focusing on the match – these were the best seats in the whole stadium, after all. But her gaze kept returning to the person in front of her. Sachiko-sama was waving her yellow banner. Not in the boisterous manner of everyone around, but somehow, in a graceful, ladylike manner.

_"Stop looking, stop looking."_ Yumi chanted in her mind.

Sitting through the match was part-bliss (because Sachiko-sama was so near!) and part-torture (also because Sachiko-sama was so near!). When the match ended, Yumi got up hurriedly. Her friends rose with her, packing up their things and following her out.

"Are you okay, Yumi?" Tsutako-san called after her worriedly.

"I'm fine. Sorry for making you worry. It's just.." Yumi slowed down from her brisk walk and waited for her friends to catch up.

"We understand. Lunch, then?" Mami asked as she grasped Yumi's arm. "Don't worry too much. Sachiko-sama probably won't even remember what happened."

Yumi giggled. "Mami-san, is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Mami shrugged. "You worry too much sometimes, Yumi-san."

"Yeah, I know." Said Yumi.

-VI-

Later in the week, as they were changing into their nightclothes, Tsutako brought over a photograph to Yumi.

"Yumi-san, I have something for youuuu…" Tsutako beamed.

Yumi tugged her pajamas over her head, and looked at the photograph. "Oh! Tsutako-san! For me? To keep?"

It was a picture of Sachiko facing her and wiping her chin. Sunlight fell on both their faces, both of them aglow in a golden light. It was like they were soeurs, caught in a private moment.

Tsutako withdrew the photograph from Yumi's reach. "Ah, well, on one condition."

"Name it!"

"There's a photography competition coming up in a few weeks. Now, I have a few photographs I was planning to send in, but this one here is the best out of all of them. All you have to do is ask Sachiko-sama for her permission to let me send this photo in, and you can get a copy." Said Tsutako.

"Tsutako-san, that's impossible…" Yumi shook her head vehemently. "I can't just go up to Sachiko-sama and ask her.. ask her…" She was blushing again, she just knew it.

"What if I came with you?" Encouraged Tsutako.

Yumi shook her head.

"It's a really good photo. I could win the competition. The prize money could pay for my trip home for the Winter Solstice celebration." Tsutako wheedled.

Yumi sighed. She knew Tsutako-san did not come from a well-off family. Because the trip home was prohibitively expensive, Tsutako-san was planning to stay in Lillian's over the Winter Solstice, missing out on the celebration with her family. Yumi made up her mind.

"Okay, Tsutako-san. But you have to come with me."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: There we go. Any thoughts? It's been ages since my last Marimite fic!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! What a wait, I know... Actually, I've been reading lots of Mass Effect __fanfiction.._

* * *

><p><em>So believe that magic works<em>

_Don't be afraid_

_Of being hurt_

_Don't let this magic die_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

_- P. Doyle, 'Magic Works' (2005)._

Sachiko woke up with a start. There it was again, the feeling of being drawn to something outside of herself. She felt so tired, had been feeling tired all week now. Her magic was pulling her towards something (or someone), attempting to break her tight control over it. The cold flame never felt so alive, so wild within her before.

She sighed. "Control, Sachiko. Control." Sachiko closed her eyes tightly, and lay back down again on her soft, comfortable bed. The rays of dawn peeked through her room's windows. She tried falling asleep again, but her magic refused to calm down. The feeling came in waves. Sachiko did not understand.

Growling in frustration, she threw the covers off her and began dressing for the day. A quick freshening-up spell, a quick comb through her hair and Sachiko looked like she always did to others – the almost enthereal beauty with cold blue eyes.

Heading down the stone stairs into the common room, and out towards the Dining Hall, Sachiko picked up the familiar and annoying sounds of girls gathering behind her. _Here they come. Again. After Rosa Chinensis en bouton. Or rather, to become Rosa Chinensis en bouton's petite soeur._ Her heart was indifferent towards them, being exposed all her childhood and youth towards her family's syncophants. She didn't hate them, but she didn't care for them either.

Lost in her thoughts, her feet carried her towards the Pine House table. But instead of heading towards where the other second years sat, Sachiko was moving towards the first years. She only realised too late when her legs bumped into the wooden benches.

Right in front of her was a brown-haired girl, merrily chatting with her friends, not realising Sachiko was right behind her. Until her friend sitting opposite her noticed Sachiko and mouth gaped wide open.

There was awed silence all around. Sachiko's face was a cool mask. Inwardly, she panicked. She must have been more tired that expected, her magic pulling herself forward while her thoughts were preoccupied. Strangely, now that she was now standing slightly awkwardly at the table, the pull had stopped. Her magic had calmed down, almost like a gently swaying flame inside of her.

She still felt a little awkward though, and realised it would be too strange now to just walk away. She tapped the girl's shoulder. "Ah, come with me, please." The first-year turned around slowly, eyes wide in a slight panic.

"Of-of course, Sachiko-sama."

"Follow me, please."

Without another word, Sachiko turned around, and strode out of the Dining Hall. The first year followed behind her obediently.

Sachiko held her breath. _What now? I only did it to save myself the embarassment, but what do I say now?_

She came to a stop right outside the doors of the Hall, and turned towards the first year. Soft brown eyes – there was something familiar about them. Slightly shorter than herself. The younger girl was worrying her lower lip. "Sachiko-sama?"

Sachiko took a step closer, all the while looking into the other girl's brown eyes. The other girl was as still as a statue, transfixed by her cool gaze. It seemed like an eternity passed as they stood facing each other, not quite touching, but close enough that their breaths mingled.

To others they might seem to have been having a very private conversation, even though in truth, less than ten words had passed their lips so far. Sachiko surprised herself with their physical closeness, but found that she didn't mind it. _Let others think what they will._

"What is your name?"

"Fukuzawa Yumi."

Sachiko frowned. What a familiar family name. "Are you a relative of House Fukuzawa, of the Imperial Household?"

Yumi startled. "Oh no, Sachiko-sama. My family is from the rural mountains, far north."

"Is that so…" said Sachiko.

"Well… I have known no other life than the mountains, Sachiko-sama." Said Yumi.

Sachiko nodded distractedly. She felt herself about to take another step closer to the girl, closer than they already were. Slightly shocked at her lack of control, she muttered, "Let's go back in. We don't want to miss breakfast."

The younger girl looked puzzled, expecting Sachiko to have more questions. Sachiko shook her head and stepped back from Yumi. _This feeling.. of familiarity. What is it? _Sachiko's heart beat quickened, and she felt afraid. _Why do I feel this way? _She tore her gaze away from Yumi and towards the wall behind the girl. "Let's go, Yumi." And yet she herself did not move.

Yumi did not seem to notice. The girl was gathering herself to ask a question.

"Sachiko-sama, I have a favour to ask…" said Yumi.

Sachiko remained silent, face impassive and continued looking away from Yumi. _A favour? Always they ask for favours. Am I nothing but a scion of House Ogasawara?_

Yumi took her silence as an indication to continue. "My friend took a photograph of us yesterday, at the Quidditch match. She would – would like to enter it into a competition. Tsutako-san's a really good photographer, and if she won-"

Sachiko raised her eyebrows in surprise, her gaze now seeking Yumi's once more, and caught it. "What are you asking?"

Yumi faltered at her intense look. "For your permission – if she won, and I really think she could! If she won she can afford to visit her family over Winter Solstice. And it would mean a lot to her, if she could see them, be-because she-"

Sachiko found herself pleasantly caught off guard. "A favour, for your friend?"

Yumi coloured. "Yes."

"I would like to see the photo, first, of course. But there should be no reason to disagree." Sachiko smiled gently.

Yumi's eyes lit up in happiness, her previous embarassment now gone. "Of course! My friend and I are in Pine House, Sachiko-sama, so we can bring it up to your room after dinner..?"

"Are you not the one asking the favour? So your friend does not need to be present. Come by yourself." replied Sachiko.

Yumi nodded, before smiling up at Sachiko. The older girl felt her magic suddenly rear its strength again and braced herself mentally to control the flare. But she didn't need to. Her magic wasn't trying to break free this time. She felt a pleasant shiver run through her. _What is this feeling? _

She heard students approaching the door. "I'll see you tonight." Said Sachiko.

"Thank you, Sachiko-sama." Whispered Yumi.

* * *

><p>They both went their separate ways as soon as they reached their House table. Sachiko was about to sit when Rosa Chinensis beckoned her towards the Yamayurikai table. Most of the first years had finished breakfast and left to prepare for their Charms class – Tsutako and Mami were the only ones remaining, loyally waiting for Yumi to return and finish her bowl of rice and fish.<p>

"Hurry up, Yumi-san. You know how Katanashi-sensei loves deducting points from our House. We don't want to be late!"

Yumi slipped back into her seat, quietly resuming her breakfast as her friends Tsutako-san and Mami-san looked enquiringly at her. They noticed Yumi's slightly dazed expression and decided questions could wait.

Besides, they really had to get to Charms class as soon as Yumi finished her meal.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh Sachiko. One step closer and she might have had.. but not so fast! ;) Feelings of familiarity aside, Sachiko and Yumi have much more to figure out before they jump aboard the Sachiko/Yumi ship.


End file.
